


Master of the Domain

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Smut Anthology [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod are competitors of Master Chef. An AU enemies to lovers fic.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: Smut Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Master of the Domain

Abbie could still vividly remember auditions. She could remember being nervous as the celebrity chefs tasted her "signature dish" for the first time. She could remember the thrill of being handed her apron… knowing she would be representing Sleepy Hollow in Master Chef.

And all of that was hinging on this moment. 

She had completely fucked over the mystery box challenge, she knew it. One of the three weakest links had already secured his place as a remaining contestant. There was only one more spot remaining. It was between her and a sweet, red-headed woman named Caroline that had served the judges raw chicken.

While Abbie would admit she fucked up her dish, at least it had been cooked!

"Abbie Mills…"

Abbie felt her heart drop. Normally she was exceptional at reading people. But these guys. _Geesh_. They were hard to read. And they had remained stoically impassive when they tasted her dish.

"You took a risk."

She could only nod but couldn't look at the judges. They were right. She _had_ taken a risk. This could honestly go either way...

"It was incredibly risky to attempt to cook fresh pasta when you had never made it before and then you made a sauce you only had a vague idea of how to make it -" Joe Bastianich was one of the tougher judges to please, more so that Gordon, Abbie had come to realize. And she had made a fucking pasta dish?! Was she crazy? "Caroline," the award winning chef said, turning his attention to the other woman in the elimination round. 

"You served us _raw_ chicken. How you do except us to judge a dish we can't even taste? Abbie, the risk you took, surprisingly worked in your favor," Joe said. "For a first attempt, it was absolutely delicious. Your journey with Master Chef is not over yet. Caroline, were sorry to say that your time here at Master Chef is done."

Abbie hugged Caroline tightly as the others came down the stairs. "You'll be okay, babe," Abbie said softly as Caroline began to cry.

After the hugs, Abbie went to join her fellow competitors. She was greeted with hugs from the fellow ladies and one of the men. Another of the men moved to hug her, she scowled and shook her head. "Don't touch me," she muttered.

He just smiled shyly and gave her a gentle salute.

Abbie almost tuned out as the judges announced that they were about to go into their next team challenge, _Of course Ichabod Crane had won the fucking challenge and got to be a team captain next round_.

Ichabod - fucking - Crane had won the last mystery box challenge too. He was methodical to the point it was almost neurotic. There had already been a couple times that they ended up in the top three together. He had been in the bottom three once and today had been her first time in the bottom three.

It wouldn't be as bad if he wasn't _also_ from Sleepy Hollow. What were those odds? She had never even heard of this guy before and she knew most of the folks in Sleepy Hollow. It was like he had just popped out of the ground from nowhere!

On top of that… He could cook. He knew it. _He was so damn sauve about it_. Abbie would say he was cocky but, no, he was humble about it. Although she didn't miss the occasional glimmer in his eyes that said he _wanted_ to be cocky about it.

While almost every other woman in the competition fawned over him, Abbie hated him _so much_. His singing while he cooked was definitely annoying and she generally had a front row ticket to his performance. Caroline had been one of the worst about going on about how sweet and cute Ichabod was. Abbie just wanted him to trip and fall face first into a deep fryer.

Well… at least she was going on to the team challenge in the morning. That's all that mattered. She could smoke his ass in the team challenge. She typically _owned_ team challenges.

However, come morning, Abbie's biggest thought was:

 _Why the hell did he pick her to be on his fucking team?! God dammit_!

#

Ichabod jerked awake as a loud banging echoed through his hotel room. _Now what_ he wanted to grumble but there was no one to grumble to. Maybe they just had the wrong room and it would be a quick interaction.

He sighed as he walked to the door. All the confidence he displayed when around the others drained away when he was by himself in his hotel room. He didn't particularly "hang out" with the others. In fact, he had declined an invitation to join the other Top 10 to grab drinks at the hotel lounge after they had finished today.

He was wanting to immerse himself in cooking videos to give himself a step up from the others. But he had fallen asleep half way through a video about pasta after a glass or six of bourbon.

Ichabod peered out of the peephole and groaned as his forehead fell against the door. _Abbie Mills_. Damn it all to hell. He knew she was probably cross with him because he raised his voice at her during their challenge. 

But at least they had won so they hadn't faced elimination. Which was precisely what he had been trying to do. Abbie had a gift for taking charge during team challenges, whether the team captain or not, and leading them to victory.

"Ichabod Crane, I know you're in there I can hear your… tallness breathing," Abbie said, practically up against the door.

She sounded drunk. Did he want to deal with a drunk Abbie Mills? 

She was the woman that was almost always placed next to him or in front of him in the competition kitchen. She was lovely and tenacious.

And absolutely irritating.

He couldn't place _what_ exactly annoyed him so much about her, just that she did so effortlessly. Perhaps it was that he saw her as his biggest overall competition. She had a raw, natural talent in the kitchen that made his eidetic memory look like a parlor trick. She was focused. She was quick to adjust as needed. 

If it wasn't so annoying, he might have admired her. That only made it more annoying.

Ichabod snatched open his door. The pint sized police officer, put a fist on her hip and poked him in the chest. "You," she said, as sternly as she could. "Need to start taking re-re-responsibility for your fuck ups. _You_ sabotaged the challenge with your…" she counted it out on her fingers "...ego and… your ego. You can't keep getting by on luck. And _I_ plan to be there laughing when you fall face first into a fryer."

A laugh bubbled out despite his best efforts. She truly was adorable when angry and said so. Abbie's mouth dropped open and she scoffed. " _Adorable_?! You… you… you…"

"Yes. _Adorable_. Like a puppy trying to challenge its mother…" Ichabod teased, his mood suddenly lifted by her irritation. Of course his proclamation made her face screw up with fury. Her lips pursed as she made an frustrated sound.

It only made him giggle as she stamped her foot. 

Perhaps it was the bourbon, but he was suddenly very intrigued by her mouth. Ichabod licked his lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss her. 

He became aware that she was talking again, her arms flapping like a bird. He noticed one of the other contestants returning to their room. Ichabod couldn't help but think Abbie needed to hush before they got kicked out of the hotel and possibly the competition.

The intention had been to pull Abbie into his room. However, somewhere, his thoughts became jumbled and he pulled Abbie against him and clamped his mouth down over hers. She swung her arms aimlessly for a moment but then grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed onto her toes to return it. Soon after, she melted into his embrace and moaned softly.

Then they were staggering, frantically into Ichabod's room, slamming the door behind them.

Abbie's eager fingers tugged at the buttons of his shirt before just yanking each side of his shirt in opposite directions, the buttons popped and her hot hands were on his skin.

When Ichabod's calves hit the bed, he lowered to sitting at the edge. Abbie crawled into his lap, her hands sliding into his hair as she grinded against him. Suddenly Abbie pulled back and sucked in a deep breath.

"What about your fiancee?" 

Ichabod blinked slowly as he tried to push away the gentle hum in the back of his head. Abbie looked at him questioningly.

"The pretty red-head," Abbie clarified.

"Ah," Ichabod replied blankly. "She got lonely shortly after I discovered the competition would keep me away for longer than she would have liked… and took solace with my best mate."

"Ouch," Abbie said.

Ichabod took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Normally she would order him not to touch her so he was taken aback by the softness of her skin against his palms. Abbie laughed against his lips.

"You taste like bourbon with a hint of lemon," she murmured.

"And you taste like a smooth vodka with strawberries," Ichabod replied. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Should we stop?"

"Maybe," Abbie said. "Do you _want_ to stop?"

It didn't take long for Ichabod to respond. Their last few weeks of rivalry had fled the moment she had returned his kiss. He recognized it now for what it was… why he had been so irritated with her at every turn. It hadn't been irritation with _her_ , he had been irritated with himself for feeling the beginnings of attraction to his competitor. Irritation at being distracted by that generous backside in tight jeans. Irritation at being drawn to the gentle scent of her perfume. Irritated that she never wanted him to touch her when that's all he wanted to do… but, by God, now he could. 

And he never wanted to stop.

"No," Ichabod said firmly.

"Neither do I," Abbie responded. 

#

Abbie arched towards Ichabod's roaming mouth. She moaned loudly as he nibbled her hip, his big hands gliding down her thighs to part them. There weren't words to describe how she was feeling that moment adequately.

Her skin felt like it was on fire. Her body was trembling. Ichabod had already made her cum once, and all he had been doing was sucking on her nipples and barely rubbing her clit. No man she had ever been with had been able to do _that_. Then again none of them had actually _done_ what he had been doing.

She was laid back against a mound of pillows, naked, Ichabod resting between her legs, leisurely making his way down her body. Every inch of the way, he murmured things like _exquisite_ and _beautiful_ and _I can't wait to taste your essence on my tongue_.

Abbie wasn't gonna lie, that last one had really done something for her. And now that they had both had time to let the influence of alcohol fade away, Abbie was hell-bent on enjoying everything that happened between her and Ichabod. Because, who knew what tomorrow would bring? He might get sent home. She might get sent home. Hell, they both might get sent home. She couldn't recall any clause in the contract that forbid fraternizing with the enemy...

"Jesus," Abbie groaned as his fingers teased her core. It was torture feeling just the tip of his fingers slide over her again and again as his mouth left a wet trail on her thighs. She was aching for him. 

This wasn't right! She wasn't supposed to be _wanting_ him like this. But dammit. She did. She wanted to grab two fistfuls of his hair and shove his face into her pussy, growl at him to eat it.

It was only a matter of seconds later that he parted her folds and Abbie felt his warm tongue swipe between them. Abbie startled then shuddered. He made an appreciative sound then did it again, slower, savoring her before letting his tongue probe inside of her.

Ichabod groaned decadently and pushed his hands underneath her thighs until they were framing his face. He squeezed her ass and rubbed his face into her core, as he growled.

" _Fuck_ ," Abbie squealed, grasping his hair tightly. He feasted like a starving man, and when his lips latched onto her clit, Abbie saw stars as her body arched and she came hard.

When she finally came down from her cloud, he was still gently lapping at her core. He smirked when she looked at him. "You taste _divine_ ," he murmured. "Best meal I've ever eaten."

"Shut up and fuck me already," Abbie panted, with a soft laugh.

"Certainly," he purred, pushing up onto his knees. His fingers went to the button of his trousers, which were taut from the erection they were trying to contain. Already, there was a damp patch on the material, letting her know he had been enjoying his actions just as much as she had.

Abbie reached down and touched the source of the tent and nearly choked. It hadn't been her imagination, after all, he was _gifted_ to say the least. 

Under her ministrations, Ichabod had stopped what he was doing and was trying to keep calm. After a moment, he grasped her wrist. "Please, Abbie," he pleaded.

"Oops. My bad," Abbie chuckled and pulled her hand away.

It was a sight for sore eyes when he finally pushed down his trousers. Abbie felt her heart do somersaults and she fidgeted with excitement. She told herself it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact it had been almost an entire year since she had last had a sexual partner.

Obviously it was because, despite looking like a skinny thing, Ichabod was… God… She couldn't think of words. He was lean muscle and surprisingly strong. When he had picked her up earlier, and thrown her into the middle of the bed, it had been like she was weightless to him.

Abbie just wanted him between her damn legs. She wanted that broad body to spread her thighs to their limit while that dick tore her up from the inside. She wanted to be sore from working muscles that hadn't been used for a while.

Ichabod grasped her behind the knees and pulled her roughly to him. Abbie made the mistake of looking at his dick, resting against her belly, and her head fell back as she groaned, "Oh Jesus."

The heels of her feet pressed into the mattress as her hips arched longingly. _Shit_. She was going to be feeling it. He was thick and the tip was _at_ her belly button. When he leaned down to kiss her again Abbie fell into it gratefully, anything to take her mind off the lunacy she’s convinced herself to participate in.

So when Ichabod slid his head along her folds she didn’t tense; the man brought the same focus he employed in all things to practically licking open her mouth. There was something decadent about his kisses and it poured comfort down her spine like molasses. She raked her nails down his back - what of it she could reach - and felt his hips jerk forward, and he sank into her with a shuddering groan that went straight to Abbie’s clit.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” she whimpered, the burn of the stretch around him bordered on pain. Abbie breathed through her nose and tried not to bite through her bottom lip as Ichabod held himself as still as he could, obvious strain on his face as the chords of his neck stood out in stark relief. “Are you… are you - ”

“Little less than halfway,” Ichabod muttered before he widened his legs, pushing her thighs out further with them. “Please,” he groaned, and sank forward another inch. “ _God_ , Abbie, you feel so good.”

Abbie cried out when Ichabod withdrew and slid forward again, using shallow thrusts to fuck her open slowly. “ _Ichabod_ , she groaned, clutching at his biceps as she canted her hips to take him deeper. She gasped when he bottomed out inside of her, rubbing up against her inner walls with his pubic bone nestled against her clit. “Oh fuck,” she breathed.

“Indeed.” 

His shaky inhale was the only warning Abbie had before he withdrew and began a measured, thorough pace, sliding in and out of her in such a way Abbie couldn’t help but feel every vein along the silk-covered steel pipe inside of her. Every time he pushed in Ichabod would swivel his hips just a little and brush up against something inside Abbie that had her scrabble and shout at the pleasure that sparked down her spine. 

“ _Yes, fuck_ ,” she cried out, gasping at the darkly covetous look on Ichabod’s face. 

“There?” he asked, and filled his big hands with her ass. Ichabod moved Abbie just slightly, held her still and began to thrust with long, sure strokes without missing a beat.

Abbie nodded and tried to say "yes, right there" but it came out as a soft, shaky whimper. Her back arched and she choked on her own breath as the friction between them became more and more effortless. She took his face in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply as wet sounds filled the space between their gasps and moans.

"Abbie," Ichabod growled into her mouth. "You feel so good, love…" He rested his forehead against hers, gazing down into her eyes as he thrust hard, making her body quake. "Cum for me, my love. I can tell you want to."

Her body jerked and spasms rocked through Abbie as wailed his name.

" _Yes_ ," Ichabod proclaimed victoriously and sat back on his heels, grasping her hips tightly. "Beautiful…"

Abbie gasped loudly as he pulled her against him roughly, his cock hitting that spot inside of her as her walls seized around him. Her feet kicked and flailed and her back arched again. Hot tears stung her eyes. She gripped the pillow and gritting her teeth against the feel of him completely ravishing her, _wringing_ the orgasm from her body, yet he still didn’t stop.

He continued to fuck her through her climax, practically rutting against her as he pistioned his hips. Immediately Abbie’s body began the upward spiral once more, and she reveled in the way he made her body feel. 

“Again,” he said, and Abbie’s whole body tightened in response. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he swore, losing half a step in his rhythm. “Abbie, love, please don’t do that,” he begged.

“Do what, do _this_?” Abbie clenched as tightly as she could around him, and swore herself when it worked against her as well. Fuck that, she wasn’t going down without a fight. She locked her legs around Ichabod’s waist and rolled them so she was on top, where _she_ could be in control. 

Except she made a grave miscalculation that didn’t come to light until gravity took effect and she slid down every inch of Ichabod’s cock, hitting the bottom with her mouth open in shock. _ABORT ABORT_ her mind screamed. Her body, though?

She rolled her hips and her head dropped back at the sheer bliss that rocketed up her spine. “ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, moving her hips back and forth. “Don’t you want to come for me, Ichabod?” Abbie asked, moving her hips faster as she looked down at him. 

Ichabod’s face was slack with pleasure, stupified before the pixie sized goddess as she undulated on his dick, full breasts bouncing freely as she leaned backward.

Abbie caught her bottom lip between her teeth to try and hide her grin as she scratched her nails down his chest. Ichabod thrust up against her with a soft grunt. Abbie squeezed around him again. He made an intelligible sound, his face flushing red as he strained for a long moment.

"Fuck," Abbie gasped as she felt his cock pulsing inside of her.

Relief washed over Ichabod's face, groaning her name as he unloaded inside of her. Abbie threw her head back and laughed as she let herself slide up and down his length, luxuriating in feeling him press against her limits. She shuddered and collapsed onto his chest, giggling.

Ichabod's arms wrapped around her and he rolled until they were both on their sides. Abbie snuggled against his chest then nuzzled her nose underneath his chin. She couldn't understand why her heart suddenly just felt so full. She barely knew this man and until she had knocked on his door tonight.

It was scary to be honest. She _wanted_ to just give in to it all. Maybe if they hadn't met at this stupid competition they would have had a chance. But because of the contest, it was sort of up in the air. It could be something beautiful. Or it could be terrible when one of them gets eliminated before the other.

The thought of Ichabod despising her if she went forward without him made her somber. Ichabod seemed to sense the change and pulled back enough to gaze down at her. He stroked her cheek.

"Are you having regrets," he asked quietly. 

"No," Abbie said in earnest. "I'm just… concerned about what lays ahead. I don't want you to hate me if I move ahead and you get eliminated. Or the opposite."

"I don't think I could hate you," Ichabod replied. "I would cheer you on to the end if I get eliminated."

Abbie leaned in and rested her forehead on his chest, unable to stop smiling. She lifted her head again when she heard some banging out in the hallway. They both scowled and scrambled from the bed as someone knocked on their door.

"What the hell… _shit_ the wranglers might be looking for me," Abbie hissed. "I snuck out of my room after they made sure I was there, to come yell at you."

"Yes but Pandora saw you and I in the hallway," Ichabod pointed out. 

Abbie rolled her eyes and groaned. "God, I hate that woman."

"Sounds like they're knocking on everyone's door..."

"Fuck," Abbie groaned. "Don't tell me they're doing a buttcrack of dawn challenge."

The two of them got presentable enough and went to the door. It was three fucking AM. Who the hell would be knocking at this time of morning, if not a Wrangler?

Ichabod opened the door. The first thing Abbie saw was the cameras. The next was Gordon fucking Ramsey. As if this competition couldn't get any more surreal. The judge's face said he was just as shocked by her presence as she was his. He looked over his shoulder and swore before signalling for the camera to cut.

To say there was words, was an understatement. But after a few quick checks with a few people, they decided to keep the footage and play up the romance angle. And later, after the episodes aired, Abbie couldn't help but laugh at how the first few episodes played up their rivalry and showed Ichabod being morose about his fiancee breaking things off with him. And then _bam_ the footage of her trying to button up her damn shirt when Gordon knocked on the door.

The episode where Ichabod got eliminated came after that. It had made Abbie cry all over again. If anything she had cried harder than when she had hugged Ichabod goodbye after his elimination.

Of course, coincidentally, she got eliminated later in the same episode. She liked to think it had nothing to do with her and Ichabod hooking up. After all, he had been a little distracted in the mystery box that morning. And she had still been a little emotional from telling him goodbye.

The good thing was, he had given her his number at the finale. It had been two months ago. Abbie still hadn't made use of it. She had thought about it; a few times actually. And not all of the times had been when she was horny.

Abbie stared at the message she had composed on her phone. It was simple. _This is Abbie. Can we talk_?

She hit send before she lost her nerve.

Again.

She had been trying to send that text for the last three weeks. Abbie threw her phone on her bed and flopped back against her pillows with a frustrated groan. She curled up in a ball and sighed.

Not even five minutes later her phone chirped. Abbie picked up her phone and opened the response.

 _When and where_.

#

When was two days later. Where was at a little mom and pop coffee shop near the bay. 

Ichabod had been in the middle of categorizing some new items at the historical society when Abbie's text came through. At first he thought someone was catfishing him. But when he approached the shop and saw her bundled up, sipping a hot tea, he felt relief wash over him.

She was even lovelier than he remembered. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Ichabod couldn't help but wonder why she opted to sit outside in the cold instead of the warmth of the inside of the shop. 

When he drew closer, he could see the shop was already packed full with people. Abbie's eyes met his and she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Ichabod could feel his heart soaring but it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know whether it would be appropriate to hug her, kiss her, or shake her hand.

He came up next to the table. "Miss Mills," he greeted and instantly decided to go with an elegant bow.

Abbie's eyes roamed over him and one corner of her mouth quirked with a smile. "Nice outfit," she said as he stood back to his full height.

"I was asked to fill in for one of the museum tour guides for a school group," Ichabod offered as explanation for showing up in full American Revolution costume.

Abbie gave him a strange look as he seated himself across from her. "You work at the museum?"

"The Historical Society, at the Archives," he amended. "But I help the museum when they need it."

"That explains why I never met you before the contest," Abbie replied. "But realize I did hear of you. Everyone just referred to you as 'that weird guy at the Archives'."

"That would certainly be me," Ichabod chuckled.

They sat in silence for a moment. Abbie sipped her tea and sighed heavily. "I know you're probably wondering why I waited so long to call you," she stated. Ichabod was about to respond but Abbie continued on. "I've just been all over the place since the contest. I was depressed for a minute but was lucky enough to be able to get good help. Still not completely back to my old self yet. My doc says I have all the signs of PTSD but it may not all be associated with the competition, considering I am also a cop and all…"

Her gaze drifted to the distance, to a family engaged in a fierce snowball fight. Ichabod thought it would be a perfect time to tell her he didn't blame her for not contacting him. That he understood their circumstances had not exactly been ideal by any means. It wasn't uncommon for people who experienced a similar event to cling to each other… He _understood_ , but his feelings for her hadn't changed. He still wanted to be with her.

But just as he was about to say all of those things. Abbie closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm a mess," she sighed. "I didn't want to unload all that but… I saw you and… my heart just… felt full again and I couldn't stop myself. I thought it was a fluke, you know. But… I just -"

Ichabod reached across the table and rested his hand over hers. Abbie looked down as he gently squeezed her fingers. Her face contorted as she fought against tears. Ichabod came to the realization that he didn't need words at that moment. He slid his chair around the table and pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead.

"You can unload whatever and whenever you like," he said after she relaxed. Abbie nuzzled her face against his chest then rested her cheek over his heart. It felt good having Abbie in his arms again.

But just as he was starting to completely revel in having her again, Abbie pulled away. She sniffled and patted away tears from her face. "Anyway," she grumped. "I needed to talk to you. Not about all that other stuff… something specific."

It was then Ichabod felt the shoe was going to drop. Had she decided against pursuing a relationship with him because of the circumstances? No, it couldn't be, she had just said her heart had felt full? Surely that meant -

"I'm pregnant. It's yours and I've been trying to decide if that's something you _want_ ," Abbie said distractedly. "We didn't really get a chance to talk about that kind of thing. I mean I was on birth control but apparently my IUD mysteriously got knocked out of place. Found that out the hard way, by the way, which led to me finding out I was pregnant.

"I thought I was missing my period because of the stress and depression, but no apparently it was because there's a baby in there," Abbie stated with a bitter laugh. She looked at him with vulnerability. "I just didn't know how to tell you. That's one of the reasons I didn't contact you. I found out two weeks ago. Good thing is, apparently, you don't have any STDs so me and the baby have a clean bill of health for the time being. I'm… I'm more than willing to do the single mom thing if you're not interested."

Ichabod hugged Abbie tightly and kissed her soundly. "Nothing would make me happier than to have a family with you, Abbie Mills."

Abbie smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Ichabod replied. 

Abbie nodded, suddenly unable to keep a smile off her face. "Good. Good, good… So we're giving this relationship thing a chance, huh?"

"Absolutely," Ichabod said then kissed her again to seal the accord.


End file.
